User blog:Omgitskittykatty/Y'know wat? Screw it, leaving again.
I'm tired of all this cafuffle and stuff shit about proposals. The wiki's not at all civil anymore. I'm gonna show my feelings about everyone in this blog: *Bob - Best friend on the wiki. I liked him ever since I met him. Hope I chat with you again. *Tanner - Second best friend on the wiki. We got off to a rocky start (cocaine :P) but then we become good friends. *Weston - He's nice, but there's some things where you need ''to be negative. The only negative thing I heard from you was calling Tanner a nobody on Cloudsdale. *Chris. Just Chris. I mean... How much money do you have? I've been told you're pretty damn rich. There's people like Adam there who need money. Yet you don't help them at all and you argue with people who are less foortuanaet (yes, I spell it like that for da funniez) than you over a ''proposal? I know you would never leave the wiki, but some people have OCD and want to leave the wiki, but can't because of their OCD and guess what? You argue with them. Is it their fault? You say, "why don't you just leave the wiki if you don't like it so much?" They would if it wasn't for OCD. Just let some people say what they want and not argue with everything. Especially a proposal for a Wiki. This is pretty much only what I've heard so sorry if it's not true. also it's pretty goddamn obvious what "lead the wiki" means *Josh, Simon, Jason, Ted - wish I talked to them guys moar. They actually sound like nice people despite the things I've heard. *Kidboy - Nice guy. Congrats on being admin. *Riley - Nice guy. Congrats on leading the Wiki. *Adam - You're a very nice guy and if I could go all the way to America I would give you like 2000 pounds... IF I HAD ONE! I would give you quite a lot of money, tho. You need help with your money on stuff. Hope it gets better. #SupportAdam2014 *Me - shut up me *YS - Nice guy tho I wish I could talk to him moar. *Karrot - Nice girl tho I wish I could talk to her moar. *Scrit - Up there with Tanner and Bob. *Ben - ^ *''Full House'' - it was a meh show (inb4 ben rages on me) *''Futurama ''- awesome show *''The Sopranos ''- not a big fan tho I've heard it's good. *''The Simpsons ''- meh *Also, pookie - too random for me. *Other guys - ehhhhh *Sorry if this offended you, Toph, but it's what I've heard and some of what I've seen. *Kevin/Kjjb - ''SS ''was fricking terrible *Cos - hai hope you like being banned... You've been banned. *D#ve - meh. I like talking you a bit I guess. *did I miss anyone anyway bye. I'll be active today but that's my last properly active day here. Bai Category:Blog posts